Blood Love
by Tracker Girl 88
Summary: Naruto is seriously depressed and tries to commit suicide.  Sasuke finds him in time to save his life this time, but will he be able to keep Naruto from death again? Too many pairs to count. REally crazy story that probably sucks. Yaio.  Lemons like crazy
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke on Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, I just own the random ass ideas that float into my head in the middle of the night while I'm trying to sleep.**

**Warning: There are yaio scenes and lemons in this story, and there are also a lot of cuss words thrown around, so if you get grossed out by guys on guys or are insulted by cuss words, I advise you not to read this.**

**It's been a while since my last story and that was in YuYu Hakusho. I was going to write another one for that show, but the idea for this one popped into my head last night around 2 so I decided to write this instead. Enjoy and please review!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter One: Sasuke on Ice

'_Cold. That bastard's so damn cold,'_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke walk away from him for the tenth time when Naruto was simply trying to ask what the homework was.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were in the same class, along with Kiba and Konohamaru, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee, and all the rest of their so-called friends. Naruto hated school, and he was always trying to find a way to get out of school. Shikamaru was the only one who actually acknowledged that he was alive, although Shikamaru never actually paid the blonde any attention. Naruto sighed and walked off to find Kakashi sensei.

"Oi, Naruto!" was all Naruto heard when he found Kakashi, who was training with none other than Sasuke.

'_Figures,'_ Naruto thought.

"So, what do you want?" Kakashi asked without missing a beat in his duel with Sasuke.

"Nothin'," Naruto said as he slumped away towards home, knowing that in the morning when he didn't have his homework done, Orochimaru sensei was going to beat him rare.

Naruto wandered towards his apartment. He lived alone, much like everything else he did. His mother had committed suicide four years earlier. She hadn't been able to look at Naruto with anything except disgust, the same way the rest of the villagers did. Naruto swore that someday he would leave this village for good. He'd given up on the dream of being hokage after Sasuke had beaten him. Sasuke was a much better fighter than Naruto ever hoped to be, and if the hokage was the village's best ninja, Naruto didn't stand a chance. He knew that he had only a slim chance to begin with, but that hadn't stopped him believing he could do it. It was just that none of the villagers would follow a boy who had a demon locked away inside of him.

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in. Slamming the door, he dropped his backpack on the floor, he ran into the bathroom. He wiped his eyes as the tears started forming and pulled out his only true friend, a box-cutter stained red. He rolled up his sleeve and brought out the blade of the box-cutter. He looked at the red lines that scarred his arm and wrist, and picking his spot, ran the box-cutter across his skin, deep enough to make blood start pouring from the wound. He repeated five times until he was no longer on the verge of tears and no longer felt as if he was nothing and the world around him was going to collapse. Six more scars to add to the hundreds that were already there.

'_Cold. I'm so cold. I can't live anymore.'_

Naruto couldn't take it, no matter how many times he saw his blood flowing it wouldn't make a single bit of difference. He wasn't getting anywhere in life, so he took the box-cutter and cut deep into his right wrist and then repeated the process on his left wrist. Nothing in the world mattered. Sakura was never going to like him. Sasuke was never going to acknowledge the fact that he was alive. Sasuke was never going to love him the same way Naruto loved Sasuke.

The blood ran out in currents of crimson and life. As Naruto's vision blurred, he swore he could hear some one come through his apartment door yelling his name.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, before the world went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Not too bad for a first chapter, huh?**

**"Why'd you kill me?" Naruto**

**"Who said you were dead?" me**


	2. Chapter 2: For the Love of Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, I just own the random ass ideas that float into my head in the middle of the night while I'm trying to sleep.**

**Warning: There are yaio scenes and lemons in this story, and there are also a lot of cuss words thrown around, so if you get grossed out by guys on guys or are insulted by cuss words, I advise you not to read this.**

**Okay, so this is the first intimate scene between Naruto and Sasuke, but it's not a full blown lemon. A certain pink headed ninja appears and ruins the fun.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Naruto**

**"What the fuck?" me**

**"MY HAIR BRUSH IS GONE! HELP ME FIND IT!" Naruto rummages through things, throwing stuff all over **

**"You don't brush your hair, idiot," me**

**"Oh, yeah. Haha. _Great_," Naruto ()**

**"Can I write now?" me**

**"Yeah," Naruto**

**As I was trying to say, before being rudely interrupted by Naruto, I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, I thought it was longer, but it still had the desired effect. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING and please continue reviewing.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Two: For the Love of Hate

_Naruto was running for his life, trying to find a way to get out of the house as it burned down. He had been asleep when the fire started and couldn't find his mother anywhere. He ran until he fell, from both exhaustion and smoke inhalation. Some one picked him up, and he looked to see Kakashi sensei's face. _

_Kakashi took Naruto outside and laid him down on the grass. Naruto was barely conscious but tried to sit up anyway._

"_Naruto, no!" Kakashi said as he pushed Naruto back to the ground._

"_My mother, I have to get my mother."_

"_Sasuke's looking for her, don't worry. He'll find her and bring her out just like I brought you out into the clean night air," Kakashi said, although he knew otherwise._

_Kakashi had seen the fire start, and he knew that all Sasuke would find was a pile of burnt flesh and bones. Naruto's mother had poured gasoline on herself and the rest of the house, mainly in Naruto's room, then went back to her room on the other side of the house, and set herself aflame._

_Sasuke came out choking._

"_Sasuke, did you find her? Where's my mom? Didn't you find her?" Naruto asked, resisting Kakashi's powerful hold on him._

_Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a sad look on his face, and said, "Naruto, I found her, but it's better if I leave her remains in there. Trust me, you don't want to see them. I don't want you to see them."_

_Sasuke fell to his knees in front of Naruto and wanted to start crying as he saw the anger and hatred grow in the blonde's eyes. He was trying to calm the blonde down, but he broke lose from Kakashi and ran into the woods._

"_Let him go, Sasuke," Kakashi said._

_Sasuke just looked at his burnt hands. He had tried to wake Naruto's mother, although the only thing he had found was a faceless monster, burnt to a crisp, with huge blisters all over. There was nothing he could do._

Naruto woke with a start. He hadn't had that dream in almost a year, although it had plagued him nightly for the longest time. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he got there, either. He felt a stinging pain on his arm and both his wrists. Looking down, he saw that he was only in his boxer's, laying in his bed. His cuts had been bandaged. He looked around and was surprised to see Sasuke, sitting by the edge of his bed on a chair facing backwards. The back of the chair was facing Naruto's bed, but Sasuke was sitting as if he had been watching Naruto for a long time, and his arms were crossed on the back of the chair, with his head resting in them. He was breathing evenly, his eyes were closed, and Naruto's cock jumped.

'_Why does he have to look like a fucking angel, damn it?' _Naruto thought in his mind.

He slipped off the covers and got up. He was half way past Sasuke when he heard, "Where the Hell do you think you are going?"

"To get some water?" Naruto responded quickly.

"Sit your ass back down."

Grudgingly, Naruto went back to his bed and sat down. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke, though he knew that Sasuke was staring at him with his cold, black eyes.

"What the Hell possessed you?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up, throwing the chair aside.

He rushed Naruto and threw him back into the wall and not caring that they were standing on top of Naruto's bed, pinned him there.

"I come here to ask you what you wanted when you went to see Kakashi sensei and can't find you! Finally when I do find you, you're bleeding to death on the bathroom floor!"

"I should've used a gun," Naruto said, barely getting his voice to produce more than whisper.

"A GUN?! YOU ASSHOLE! ARE YOU ONLY THINKING OF YOURSELF OR ARE YOU JUST THAT PATHETIC TO NOT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOU? DO YOU CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU WOULD HURT BY COMMITTING SUICIDE OR DO YOU NOT FUCKING CARE?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and forced himself to stare at the raven haired boy.

"It's not like you'd care," he said coldly.

He watched the anger in Sasuke's eyes burn into a rage, and, expecting to get the shit knocked out of him, he tensed up. The last thing he expected is what Sasuke did.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's and closed his eyes. Naruto was taken by surprise, but it only took maybe half a second before he closed his eyes and kissed back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't going to be his only kiss.

When Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, letting go of him, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke knew that this was going to be strange, but he didn't stop Naruto. Instead he grabbed the blonde, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. He heard a slight moan escape from the back of the blonde's throat, and kissed more violently, and yet, still passionately.

When the kiss finally broke, Sasuke picked Naruto up and laid him back down on his bed, and laid down on top of him, starting another kiss.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!"

They stopped kissing and looked, to see Sakura standing the doorway, blushing like her face was on fire. The two boys gave each other a side long glance and, both faces as red as a beet, scrambled to get out of the position they were in.

'_Damn it!!!'_ they both screamed in their heads.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**giggles and falls on the floor me**

**"What the fuck is up with her?" Sasuke**

**"Idunno." Naruto**

**"Naruto, Sasuke's got lipstick on!" me**

**"Oh! Yuck! You kissed me with that stuff!" Naruto wipes his cheek frantically **

**Please review. I think this chapter was a lot longer than the first to make up for the shortness of the first chapter, but it's got a lot of stuff in it. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession od a Lover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, I just own the random ass ideas that float into my head in the middle of the night while I'm trying to sleep.**

**Warning: There are yaio scenes and lemons in this story, and there are also a lot of cuss words thrown around, so if you get grossed out by guys on guys or are insulted by cuss words, I advise you not to read this.**

**I'm sorry I didn't write anything yesterday (4****th**** of July), but I got stuck babysitting Naruto, Sasuke, **_**and**_** Sakura for the weekend. Will somebody please help me out and send me a big box of chocolate chip cookies and a large thing of ramen? Please?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Three: Confession of a Lover

"Oh my God!" Sakura screeched for a third time as Sasuke got off Naruto's bed and Naruto covered himself. "I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Is not!" Naruto and Sasuke both replied.

"The dumbass tried to commit suicide," Sasuke explained.

"WHAT?! Naruto, I'm gonna kill you if you ever try to commit suicide again! But that still doesn't give you two a reason to screw around."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he threw a pillow at Sakura, although it ended up hitting Sasuke.

"You bakka!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Naruto, who got out of bed, hid behind Sakura.

"Nice boxers," Sakura pointed out.

Naruto looked down and noticed he was wearing his flaming orange, red, and black boxers.

"Thanks, they're Joe Boxer brand. I like 'em 'cause they're really comfy."

"You are weird in a cute kind of way," Sakura said giggling. She knew if she said something like that it would help Naruto to feel better.

Though she would never admit it, Sakura felt deeply for Naruto, but in the sort of way best friends or siblings would feel for each other. She was scared that Naruto would try suicide again, but no one would be there for him. No matter what the cost, Sakura wasn't going to let that happen. If she had to give Sasuke up to Naruto, she would.

On second thought, no she wouldn't. She'd help Naruto out as much as possible, but she would never give Sasuke up to him. The two of them were supposed to be going to the parade together.

Sakura blushed. "I almost forgot! Sasuke, you said that you were going to take me to the parade tomorrow!"

Naruto looked up at her, and then to Sasuke. He proceeded to slouch back and back out of the room. Once out of the room, he got out of earshot and once again went into the bathroom. Sitting on the floor, he rocked back and forth with his knees pressed tightly to his chest.

'_I knew it. Sasuke doesn't like me. He was only taking pity on me. He hates me.'_

Naruto started crying, and didn't even hear when Sakura left the house angrily. What he did hear was somebody entering the bathroom.

"Don't you know the meaning of privacy?" he asked.

"Not when you want to hurt yourself, and not when I can hear you bawling like a baby, dobe," Sasuke replied in his harsh voice.

"I was not bawling like a baby!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, although his eyes were red from crying.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and wrapped his arm around him.

"You were having a good time, why are you crying?"

Naruto exploded.

"A GOOD TIME?! YOU USE ME TO GET YOUR KICKS IN! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW THAT I LOOKED TO YOU FOR HELP!!! YOU AND SAKURA NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING BUT PUT ME DOWN! THE VILLAGERS ALL HATE ME FOR A REASON THAT ISN'T MY FAULT AND I HAVE NO FUCKING WAY TO REDEEM MYSELF!!! MY MOTHER COMMITTED SUICIDE AND TRIED TO KILL ME ALONG WITH HER!!! YOU LET HER DIE IN THAT FIRE!!!!"

Sasuke looked hurt at Naruto's last words. Naruto realized what he'd said and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't blame you for her death, I really don't. It's just those dreams that I've had to deal with since then. You never came to find me after I ran off…"

"KAKASHI TOLD ME NOT TOO!" Sasuke hollered, interrupting Naruto's apology.

"Sasuke, I… I didn't mean… I'm sorry," Naruto started to cry as he stuttered his apology.

"Naruto, I was in the forest behind your house when it went up in flames. Your mother didn't commit suicide, your father tried to kill her and you. The nine tailed demon fox is what kept you alive."

"What?"

"Kakashi and I saw your father break in through the back door and pour gasoline on your mother. When he set her on flames, Kakashi and I acted. I wanted to get you out, but Kakashi found you first. I found your mother, but she was already dead. After you ran off, I didn't follow you; I went after your father. All these years you thought he was a rogue ninja, he isn't. Kakashi and I caught him and he was put to death a week after your house was burned down."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, who hated being looked at with the look of disbelief. He leaned forward and caught Naruto's lips with his.

"I'm sorry I never told you," he said, as he pulled away.

Naruto couldn't move, but he tried to stand up. He almost fell back down from dizziness, but Sasuke caught him. He picked Naruto up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him back on the bed. He turned around to leave, but Naruto's hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke, lay with me?" Naruto asked, his cerulean eyes staring up at Sasuke, pleading with him.

Sasuke lay down beside Naruto on the bed. Naruto cuddled right up to him.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked up and Sasuke caught him in another kiss. This time, the kiss lasted much longer, and became a lot more passionate. Begging entrance into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke nipped his bottom lip, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke quickly took advantage of the small opening and forcibly pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Not minding the intrusion at all, Naruto opened his mouth wider, and Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth with such a fever that in no time Naruto was moaning into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke started butterfly kissing Naruto's cheek and neck, nibbling a little on his earlobe, expelling many more moans from the blonde. Moving from his neck, Sasuke started in a long trail of butterfly kisses and nibbles down to Naruto's navel. He stopped at each of the blonde's nipples for special attention. He could feel his own erection growing larger, needing a release.

At his navel, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and started moving his hands down, taking Naruto's boxers with them. Soon he had taken the boxers down to Naruto's knees, revealing the blonde's large erection. When he saw the blonde's sex, his eyes widened.

'_How the hell is he that big? He's bigger than Kiba!'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and returned to Naruto's lips, kissing him deeply before straddling him and taking of his own clothes. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? THAT'S WAY TO DAMN BIG FOR A HUMAN DICK! IT'S MORE LIKE AN ELEPHANT'S!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke just smiled. Before he disguarded his clothes, Sasuke took out a small tube from his pants pocket.

"What is that?" Naruto asked in an innocent way.

Sasuke smiled evilly as he held the bottle of anal lubricant in his hands. Naruto was going to be his bitch.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Dun dun dun… cliff hanger.**

"**Do you realize that Naruto and I are only twelve?" –Sasuke**

"**Yes." –me**

"**Pedifile." –Sasuke**

"**Sasi-kuuuuun, I'm horny!" –Naruto**

"**What do you want me to do about it, bakka?" –Sasuke**

"**Fuck me, of course!" –Naruto**

"**Fine." –Sasuke /slinks back to bedroom with Naruto humming happily/ **

"**And they say I'm a pedifile." –me**

**Please review and send those cookies and ramen pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssse!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lubrication and Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to, I just own the random ass ideas that float into my head in the middle of the night while I'm trying to sleep.**

**Warning: There are yaio scenes and lemons in this story, and there are also a lot of cuss words thrown around, so if you get grossed out by guys on guys or are insulted by cuss words, I advise you not to read this.**

"**Do I get to fuck Sasuke today, mom?" –Naruto**

"**MOM? I'm not your mom!" –me**

"**Your older than me and tell me what to do, that makes you mom material." –Naruto**

"**Just for that, you're going to be on bottom." –me /".takes away Naruto's ramen and eats it."/ **

"**Hey! That's mine!" –Naruto**

"**We got four truck loads of ramen!! We got rice balls and cookies, too! Go tell Sasuke to get you something to eat, I'm busy." –me**

"**Okay, **_**mom**_**." –Naruto**

**Me /".throws shuriken at Naruto."/ **

**Thank you to everyone who sent me ramen, cookies, and rice balls. You know who you are. I sent special thank you's to you! I hope I didn't leave anyone out, and if I did, hopefully this redeems me.**

**FIRST LEMON BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE!!!! YAY!!!!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Four: Lubrication and Release

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he opened the small white tube. He was confused as to why Sasuke had even brought the small white tube out. You didn't need lotion for sex.

Sasuke squeezed a good amount of the clear lubricant into his hand. He threw the bottle, hearing it smack the wall. Naruto was growing impatient, and so was Sasuke. Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips before butterfly kissing him all the way down his torso, to his bulging erection. Licking the precum off the tip of Naruto's cock, Sasuke set to work on the organ, licking it, kissing it, and sucking on it. Each little thing he did made Naruto moan with pleasure. Sasuke lubed up his middle finger and started pressing it to Naruto's hole.

Not knowing what to think of the situation, Naruto moaned as Sasuke dove his finger into his asshole. Naruto felt as Sasuke started pulling his finger out and then push it back in almost as rapidly as it was pulled out. After a few minutes of kissing and playing with Naruto's cock as well as using his middle finger to widen Naruto, Sasuke pushed another lubricated finger into Naruto. Naruto almost screamed in pleasure. Sasuke smiled and added another finger to the hole. Naruto started bucking with the rhythm of Sasuke's fingers.

Getting agitated, Sasuke used the rest of the lube on his hand and stroked himself, making sure that he could slide easily into Naruto. He pulled his hand out of Naruto, who whimpered, and slammed his cock into the lubricated hole.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke smiled and didn't give Naruto time to adjust, pulling out and slamming back into him rapidly, producing a lot of screams from the blonde. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was a natural blonde, which made him smile. Blonde's always have more fun. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's erection and started stroking to his own beat. He started pumping faster and the bed started knocking into the wall, and all Naruto could do was scream Sasuke's name.

Soon, Sasuke was on the verge of cumming, and Naruto was, too. With a few final strokes, Naruto came into Sasuke's hand and Sasuke came into Naruto's ass. Naruto was shaking from pleasure as Sasuke pulled out of him. He laid down beside the trembling blonde and licked his hand clean of the salty liquid the blonde had gotten all over his hands. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, and Naruto kissed back. He cuddled up to the raven haired boy.

"That was so fucking HOT!" a boy's voice said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke snapped back to reality to see who the voice belonged to. To Sasuke's horror, the voice belonged to Kiba.

"How's it goin' boys? Looks like I'm late for the party," Kiba said with a grin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I'm sorry the chapter is short, but Sasuke was glomped by Naruto, and the boys are fucking each other right in front of me. I can't concentrate!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: enter the Sand and the Dog

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! **

"**Good enough?" –me**

"**Yep." –Sasuke and Naruto**

"**Why put a disclaimer on anyway?" –Sakura**

"**Because, you bimbo, if I don't, people could say that I stole the idea from someone else." –me**

"**Oh." –Sakura**

**Warning: The plot thickens and a whole bunch of verbal fights break out. If you don't like foul language, DON'T READ THE DAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Hey, thanks for the cookies and rice balls, and ramen." –Naruto and Sakura**

"**Don't thank me, thank the readers, they sent us the food." –me**

"**Thank you readers!!" – Naruto and Sakura /".bows heads to readers."/ **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Five: Enter the Sand and the Dog

Naruto and Sasuke were beet red for the second time today. Kiba had watched them as they had sex. He stood there the whole time, stock still, trying to suppress his urges to join them. That had been the worst thing.

"Sasuke, baby, when were you going to tell me you had a new boy toy?" Kiba asked.

'_Sasuke, baby? Boy toy?'_ Naruto thought.

"Kiba… I… I…," Sasuke stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not upset. You cheated on me with this skank, but I'm not angry. I'll forgive you," Kiba said, a grin on his face spreading from ear to ear.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto was confused. He had just had amazing sex with Sasuke, but Kiba was saying that Sasuke had cheated on _him_. He was about ready to cry again, until he looked at the clock.

"OH SHIT!!! I've got to go!"

"Oh? Why are you in such a big hurry?" Kiba asked, as though he wanted Naruto to stay for a sadistic purpose.

"I've got to go get Gaara from the airport!"

Naruto threw the covers off him, not caring who saw him naked. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers from his drawer, a simple, plain, black pair and threw them on. He then grabbed a clean black shirt and a pair of orange cargo pants and took off, stopping at the door to put his shoes on.

He ran out of the house heading towards the airport. He was going to be late, and Gaara was going to be angry. The only other person Naruto had ever loved than Sasuke was Gaara. Gaara was harder than Sasuke, so he knew that there was very little chance of that relationship going anywhere other than best friends. They had screwed each other once, but that had been because they had gotten drunk; they thought the other boy was a girl, although they were both guys.

_**Flash back**_

_Naruto was taking shot for shot with Gaara. It was Gaara's thirteenth birthday party, and he had alcohol stocked up for the occasion. He had challenged Naruto for a drinking contest, and Naruto had agreed. They had been drinking shots of Captain Morgan for the last hour. They'd gone through two fifths of the spiced rum and were working on they're third fifth. __Finally, Sakura came and said that there was no more alcohol, and that the drinking contest had ended in a draw. Gaara stared at Naruto, who stared right back, but all he saw was a beautiful blonde staring him down._

"_Lessetouere," Gaara said, slurring his words._

"_Hn," Naruto had said in reply._

_Staggering as only true drunken teenagers could, both he and Gaara left the room, escorted by Ino and Sakura. They were led upstairs and into Gaara's room. Helping both boys to the bed, Ino and Sakura looked at each other and giggled, then left the room. Gaara turned over towards Naruto and smiled. Naruto, who was looking at Gaara at the time, smiled right back. Moving towards Naruto, Gaara laid his hand on the blonde's. _

"_Happy birthday, Gaara," Naruto whispered right before Gaara leaned forward and kissed him. _

_Naruto thought that he should be scared by the action, but instead he just kissed Gaara back. The kiss deepened as it lengthened. Soon, both Naruto and Gaara were breathing hard and moaning into the kiss. Naruto had opened his mouth to get a breath, but Gaara had taken advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned. _

_Gaara moved his kisses to Naruto's neck as he undid the blonde's button up shirt. He continued kissing Naruto's nude chest, moving lower on the blonde's body. Reaching Naruto's belt buckle, Gaara, never stopping his butterfly kisses, undid the young blonde's pants and removed them from play. Grasping Naruto's erection, he started stroking._

_**End Flash Back**_

The rest was a bit fuzzy for Naruto. He remembered waking up holding Gaara, and both boys were nude. He remembered having the time of his life and feeling pleasure like no other, but he didn't remember the details. He reached the airport and quickly found the terminal, just in time. The passengers were just starting to get off the plane, and Gaara was the fourth one to come off the plane.

"Naruto!" Gaara said, as he came up and gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

To his surprise, Naruto grabbed him as he pulled away, bringing Gaara in for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked as he pulled away from Naruto for the second time.

"I missed you," Naruto said, blushing just a tinge pinker than normal.

_**Meanwhile**_

"So, this is where you went rather than keeping your promise to me," Kiba said, mocking disappointment.

"Look, Naruto tried to commit suicide. It's not an excuse, but it's true. And I told you that Naruto would always be my first love. Please, don't do anything to him," Sasuke said, pleading with Kiba.

"After he farted in my face, why wouldn't I want to screw him up a bit?" Kiba retorted, matter of factly.

"Kiba, please," Sasuke said as he got off the bed, walking towards the dog in human clothing.

"Please? What? Don't tell him who his real father is? We all know that he's Orochimaru's kid," Kiba said.

Sasuke was within touching distance, and Kiba grabbed him. He brought the raven haired kid closer, and whispered in his ear "You're mine, bastard," before kissing him on the lips. It was a rough kiss, and before Sasuke knew what was happening, Kiba threw him. He hit the wall hard, and fell onto the bed. Next thing he knew, was that Kiba had his clothes off, and was laying on top of him.

"Maybe I'll just take my anger out on you," Kiba said, a malicious smile plaguing his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**I GET RAPED!! I THOUGHT… I thought you loved me Tiki-sensei." –Sasuke /."wipes tear away from eye and sniffles"./ **

"**I do, Sasi-kun, but I think Kiba will like it. You know I love Konohamaru, so if I want to see him, I have to find some way to get Kiba over here." –me**

**"Hey! I get to rape Sasuke?" -Kiba**

**"KONOHAMARU!!!! I missed you boy!" -me**

**"Woof." -Konohamaru**

**Yeah, I like this chapter, but the next one will be better. Sorry it's late, but we all know what happens when computers start acting up.**


	6. Chapter 6: Threes Company, Fours a Crowd

"**I do I get to rape Sasi-kun today?" –Kiba**

"**Yup." –me**

"**Yay!" –Kiba /glomps me and purrs like a cat/**

"**What the fuck?! You're a dog not a cat, stop purring you freak." –me**

"**Nope." –Kiba /continues to purr/**

"**Are you going to get off me so I can write, or do you not want to rape Sasuke?" –me**

**/Kiba climbs off, reluctantly, with a puppy dog face plastered onto his own/**

**Regular disclaimer, Naruto isn't my show, but Blood Love is my story.**

**Warning, there are two yaio scenes in this chapter, I hope, I never write what I plan to, and one is a rape scene, so please don't get offended if you read it because I gave you fair warning.**

"**Cookies!" –Kiba **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Six: Three's company, but Four's a crowd

Sasuke was trying to pry Kiba off of him. He didn't want Kiba, he wanted Naruto. Kiba was just for experience. He didn't want Kiba in any way, but Kiba wasn't one to give up his things.

"Stop fighting, or do you want me to hurt you more?" Kiba asked as he pinned Sasuke's arms above his head.

Sasuke continued to fight, and Kiba leaned down and kissed him violently on the lips before tying Sasuke's hands to Naruto's headboard with wire. Every time Sasuke moved his hands, the wire cut into him, not making him bleed, but hurting like Hell. Kiba smiled as he tied Sasuke's feet to the posts at the end of Naruto's bed, making them wide enough for penetration.

"Kiba, please, stop," Sasuke cried, the tears welling up in his eyes.

Kiba looked at him and scowled, then raised his hand and backhanded Sasuke right across the face.

"Fuck you!" Kiba spat. "You think you can just fuck some ugly duckling and then not have to pay for it? Who would you rather me do this to, you or Naruto? Because I swear, I will rape him if he ever comes near you again."

With that, Kiba grabbed Sasuke's limp dick and started stroking it vigorously, making Sasuke cry out, not in pleasure, but in pain because Kiba was grabbing him so hard, it was hurting him. Not satisfied with the result, Kiba leaned down and started sucking and biting the limp organ, which quickly became erect as Sasuke moaned more from pleasure. Kiba stopped and moved back up to Sasuke's lips, positioning himself between Sasuke's legs. The kiss was strong and passionate, and Sasuke opened his mouth, willingly allowing Kiba's tongue to intrude and vigorously explore.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kiba positioned Sasuke's legs to where he could easily pound into the smaller boy. When Kiba was satisfied, he pounded into Sasuke, making the raven haired boy scream in pain. Not stopping one second, Kiba pumped in and out of Sasuke with an enthusiasm that might have worked if the other boy had been in either a different position or if he was jacking himself off, but as it was, it made Sasuke bleed. He was holding Sasuke's biceps, hard enough to bruise, and every time Sasuke tried to say stop, Kiba striked the boy. He bit into his shoulder's and raked his chest with his nails.

Kiba screamed as he came, and Sasuke was shaking, his body in more pain than he ever thought possible. He had had rough sex with Kiba before, but it occurred to him now that Kiba could be a lot rougher when he wanted to be. By the time the larger boy had finished, Sasuke was a bleeding mess of a ninja. Sasuke could barely move, and every cut stung as the air hit it. Kiba licked the blood of Sasuke's chest before untying him.

"Go home, and take a shower. You still smell like that little slut. I don't ever want to smell him on you again, do you understand?"

"Yes," Sasuke said in little more than a whisper. He knew that if he didn't obey Kiba, Kiba would hurt Naruto, and that was the last thing Sasuke wanted. Naruto had already been hurt by Sasuke; he never wanted that to happen again.

He grabbed his clothes and put them on before leaving the apartment. He was down two sets of stairs when he heard Kiba leave. Kiba ran and fell in step with Sasuke, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kiba asked.

"How much?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Kiba didn't have a clue as to what had happened in Naruto's apartment. Sasuke didn't understand why he ended up with the people who weren't mentally sane. Naruto had depression so bad that he was suicidal, and Kiba had split personality disorder.

"This much," Kiba said before kissing Sasuke on the lips with so much passion that Sasuke almost forgot that he was raped.

As Sasuke and Kiba disappeared around the corner of the building, Naruto and Gaara showed up. Gaara had his arm through Naruto's and they were laughing at something Naruto had said about Orochimaru-sensei. They walked up the three flights of stairs to Naruto's apartment and went in. Naruto and Gaara both smelled the odor left from Kiba and Sasuke's play time, and they both nearly gagged.

Naruto grabbed some air freshener and disinfectant and sprayed the entire apartment, including Gaara, who laughed. When Naruto turned his back, Gaara pounced on him, making a bed of sand from the gourd on his back. Naruto laughed and tried to push up.

"Stop it, you freak," Naruto said as Gaara finally let him sit up.

Gaara stuck his tongue out at Naruto, who jumped on him and kissed him, allowing the redhead to explore his own mouth. Gaara committed every detail to memory. He didn't think Naruto meant anything by the kiss, or by anything else he did, but Gaara loved Naruto. He was the only person who had ever looked at him and not hated him for what he was, just how he had hurt one of Naruto's friends. But after Naruto had beaten him, he and Gaara had formed a lasting friendship, and Gaara loved him more than anything else.

Gaara deepened the kiss, and Naruto put his hand around the redhead's neck. Gaara allowed Naruto to lean him back, laying him in the center of the sand bed. Naruto removed Gaara's outer layer of clothing as Gaara did the same to Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUUN!!!" Hinata yelled at the door to the apartment.

Both boys yelped at the surprising interruption and scrambled to reunite their bodies with their clothing.

Hinata waited patiently outside, waiting to tell Naruto the good news she had brought for him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**Gaara!" –me /runs up and kisses Gaara on the lips/ "I missed you so much!" /kisses him again/**

"**Yeah? I missed you to, Tiki-kun." –Gaara /smiles and kisses me back/**

"**What the fuck!? You've got me and Gaara kissing?!" –Naruto /glared at by both me and Gaara/**

"**You two end up fucking each other too, in the next chapter. I never said you had to do that in real life, 'cause Gaara is mine and only mine!" –me /grabs Gaara and holds onto him while glaring a death glare at Naruto/**

**/Naruto gets creeped out and backs away slowly./**

"**I love you Gaara." –me /kisses him again/**

**I promise next chapter Gaara and Naruto will fuck and you will get all the juicy details. Forgive me for now?**


	7. Chapter 7: Intimate Courtship

"**Why do I have to be on the bottom?" –Gaara**

"**Love, you get to be on top, you just have to wait your turn." –me**

"**But why does it have to be Naruto?" –Gaara **

"**Because, you two make a cute couple, but also, my readers absolutely adore you two together!!!" –me /lmao/**

**Normal disclaimer **_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T ASK ME IF I DO BECAUSE THE ONLY NARUTO RELATED THING I OWN IS THIS SICKLY DISTURBING STORY!!! **_

**Naruto and Gaara's first real time!!! I'm sooo excited, but first, let's find out the good news from Hinata, shall we?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Seven: Intimate Courtship

"Hi, Hinata," Naruto said a little awkwardly.

"Hey. Oh, hi Gaara!" Hinata said, her voice squeaking a little at the sight of the sand ninja.

Gaara just nodded, and continued to stand in the center of the room like an imbecile. Naruto noticed how irritated he was and decided to try to get Hinata out of the house as soon as he could possibly manage so he could continue with his and Gaara's previous activities.

"So, what's the good news, Hinata?" Naruto asked, half wanting to know what was going on and half trying to calm his erection down before she noticed it.

Unfortunately, she already had. Her face blushed crimson and she looked away from Naruto, "Um… your float, it made it the parade. They think that the nine-tailed fox float you made really is a piece of art, and they also say that it represents a good turning point, when the demon was, you know."

Naruto looked at Hinata in disbelief. He had made a float, not entirely expecting it to be accepted into the parade. The village hated the nine-tailed demon fox, and having a float of the same thing in the parade was like taking a knife to the Hokage and turning around and becoming the Hokage.

"Great!" he finally said.

"You have to be at the fair grounds at three, and since it's only almost noon, you can go back to," Hinata giggled, "your _previous activities_."

It was Naruto's turn to turn crimson. Hinata left, and Naruto looked at Gaara who was cracking up laughing. Naruto hated being laughed at, and pounced on Gaara.

"AAH!" was all Gaara could get out before he hit the floor with a beautiful blonde on top of him.

Naruto started tickling Gaara, who laughed his head off and tried fighting Naruto off of him. He was laughing too hard, though, and Naruto quickly took advantage of the situation. Not stopping tickling the redhead for one second, he removed Gaara's shirt. Then, Naruto bent down and blew on the nape of Gaara's neck, sending shivers across the pale body of Gaara.

Gaara felt Naruto's fingers stop ravishing his ticklish spots and start caressing his skin. He couldn't suppress a sigh as Naruto's fingers just barely touched his skin, running down his chest. Naruto kissed the nape of Gaara's neck, then moved to the redhead's lips. Gaara couldn't keep Naruto's devastating tongue from entering between his teeth and exploring his mouth.

'_Strawberries and gummy worms,'_ Naruto though as he tasted Gaara's kiss.

He deepened the kiss for ten seconds before breaking the kiss and returning to the redhead's neck. He sucked and bit, scraping his teeth along the nape of Gaara's neck, making Gaara suck in a breath. Naruto could feel Gaara's silky smooth hands on the back of his neck and his back. He sat up and removed his shirt and let Gaara feel his own skin, which was as smooth and soft as velvet, at least he thought so, and so did Gaara.

Naruto straddled Gaara's chest. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, long, hard, and passionate. Noticeably, the kiss wasn't the only thing that was long and hard. Naruto moved his kisses down Gaara's chest, until he came, once again, to the waist of Gaara's pants. He quickly undid the annoying garments, and cautiously and painstakingly slowly slid them off his lover. The redhead's erection stared Naruto in the face, who wasn't a bit surprised to find that it was larger than Sasuke's. He lowered his head and started sucking on the erect organ, causing Gaara's breath to catch in his throat. Naruto grinned at the thought of making the quiet and angry Gaara scream his name and hummed into his work, making a slow moan escape from behind Gaara's lips.

Not stopping his work, Naruto used his right hand to gently open Gaara's asshole wider. Soon, Gaara was trying to buck with the motion of Naruto's fingers. Naruto removed is fingers, much to Gaara's dismay, and removed his own pants, rubbing his own erection against Gaara's for a few seconds, making both boys moan. Spreading Gaara's legs into a better position, Naruto placed himself between the redhead's legs and slowly entered him. The feeling was like no other.

Naruto thought he had been given pleasure by Sasuke, but nothing was compared to the feeling he was experiencing, pumping in and out of Gaara, with Gaara bucking to his every movement, moaning and digging his nails into Naruto's back. Naruto loved every second of it. Pumping harder and faster, he hit a spot that made Gaara cry out in pleasure. Hitting the spot over and over again made Gaara let out an almost continuous stream of moans.

"Don'… don't stop… nnn…Naruto," Gaara begged between drawing in ragged breaths of air.

Naruto had little choice in the matter; even if he wanted to stop he couldn't now. He was so close to the edge, he could see the never ending drop, but he couldn't stop himself from walking right towards it. Both he and Gaara screamed as Naruto cam into Gaara as Gaara came all over himself and Naruto's stomach and chest.

Naruto pulled out of Gaara, who was trying to catch his breath. He lay down beside him and kissed Gaara's ear.

"I love you, Gaara," he whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened as he heard Naruto say those words to him. His cock jumped, and he turned over and laid on top of Naruto.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, but no body ever loves me."

"Well, I always have."

Gaara looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes and leaned down to kiss him. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what love was, he didn't much care about it, but now, some one loved him. He knew that, no matter what anyone else thought, he loved Naruto as well, he just didn't know how to tell Naruto.

Pulling away from the kiss, he looked into those beautiful eyes and said, "I love you too, Naruto, but next time, you're uke."

Naruto laughed and Gaara joined in. They both laid down and cuddled up to each other, falling asleep in each other's arms while a horrified Sasuke looked in through the front window.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, it isn't what I had planned, but I just couldn't see Naruto screwing Gaara and then Gaara turning around and screwing Naruto. He will have is day as top dog, but today isn't the day.**

"**Tiki-chan?" –Gaara**

"**Yes, love?" –me **

"**Why are you talking to yourself?" –Gaara**

"**Because I can!!!" –me /glomps Gaara/ "I love you, Gaara."**

"**I know you do, Tiki-chan, and I love you too." –Gaara**

"**I thought you loved me!" –Naruto**

"**That's only in the story, dumbass!" –me**

"**How can you be so mean to me?" –Naruto**

"**You've still got Sasuke." –Gaara**

"**Oi! Sasuke! Get over here! I need a fuck!" –Naruto **

"**What a dobe." –Gaara and me /look at each other and smile/**

**Hope the wait was worth it! And thanks to the girl who asked if Gaara was going to be in the story. I hadn't even thought about putting Gaara in the story until she brought it up. Thank you reader's for everything you've sent my way.**

**/slaps the back of the kids heads, except Gaara/ "Tell the readers thank you." –me**

"**Thank you readers for all the food and goodies!" –Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Guardian

**Normal Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT THIS DAMN STORY!!! OK?**

**Hey, sorry it's a little late, but, I wasn't feeling too creative, but my muse came back to me. Well, my creativeness came back to me; I don't really have a muse.**

"**Hey, aren't you supposed to be watching over me?" –Gaara**

"**Shut up. I'm adding my character today." –me**

"**Good, 'cause that twerp, Naruto, won't leave me alone after that last chapter." –Gaara**

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" –Naruto**

"**SHUT UP!" –Gaara and me /look at each other and laugh/**

**Yeah, I'm introducing my character, Tikirri (no surprise there), into the story. She is eighteen and Gaara's guardian. The rest will be told in the story.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Eight: Meet the Guardian

Sasuke watched at the front window as Naruto and Gaara made love and then fell asleep in each others arms. He was horrified. How could Naruto love him if he was in love with Gaara?

"Back again?" Kiba asked from his perch on the rail in front of Naruto's door.

"I just wanted to check on him," Sasuke said, in a clearly pissed off voice.

"Yeah, well, it looks like Naruto already has a boy toy, so he don't need you. Leave him alone, or you'll just end up hurting him again," Kiba said, adding emphasis on the word 'again.'

Kiba left, and Sasuke stood at the window for a few more minutes before doing the same. He still couldn't believe that Naruto was dating Gaara. It just didn't seem right. Gaara was probably only Naruto's friend to get back at him fro defeating him when he was trying to destroy the Leaf Village. He swore that if he ever got the chance, he was going to finish what Naruto started that day; he was going to kill Gaara.

Gaara and Naruto slept for about an hour before Gaara woke up. He silently cursed himself for sleeping with Naruto. He was already dating someone. He could only hope that she wouldn't find out what he had done. If she did, Naruto was dead. Water was the only thing that could control Gaara's sand, and his guardian was the pure embodiment of water; relentless and unforgiving.

Gaara nudged Naruto awake.

"I've got to go back to the airport."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, sleepily.

"I've got to go pick up my guardian from there, and then I have to go to the hotel where we're staying," Gaara answered, trying to leave out the part where he would have to tell Naruto he was taken.

"Oh, well, maybe you can convince him to stay here."

"Her."

"What?"

"Her. My guardian is a girl. She's eighteen and is named Tikirri. She was infused with a water spirit, so that's why she's my guardian," Gaara explained, telling Naruto only what he needed to know to keep his head above water, so to speak.

"So? You can still tell her that you've got a place to stay, you don't need to go to the hotel," Naruto said, getting defensive at the thought of Gaara having to stay in a hotel room with some girl.

"No, I can't. She's much like the water; she's relentless but fluid; harsh but gentle. The worst thing is the fact that she changes her moods almost instantaneously, so please, Naruto, don't do anything or say anything to her that will make her angry, because there is no in-between with her, she's either happy or angry," Gaara said, trying to make his nervousness on the situation clear.

Naruto, not taking notice of what Gaara had said asked, "Why?"

"Because she'll drown you, you idiot!"

"Oh."

Naruto wasn't happy with the response. To him, it sounded as if Gaara's guardian was in complete control of Gaara, promising to wash away his sand if he made her angry. It was up to him to take away this potential threat to Gaara, and also to Gaara and Naruto's relationship.

They took a shower, one after the other, Gaara liking his privacy, and put clean clothes on, after cleaning up the house. With his gourd safely attached to his back, Gaara went to the door and replaced his shoes. He couldn't wait to see Tikirri again, but he was worried about Naruto coming along. Still, the blonde had insisted that he meet the person in charge of his best friend's well-being, so Gaara couldn't tell him no. Gaara loved Naruto, but he loved Tikirri as well. Now all he had to do was find out who he loved more. If he only knew that Naruto had been fantasizing and dreaming about Sasuke for the last hour they had been awake, his decision would have been easy.

Naruto was the last to put on his shoes and then rushed out the door behind Gaara. He was wondering what type of person would put a boy infused with a sand spirit with a girl infused with a water spirit. She could destroy Gaara with little to know effort!

They went past the town and went into the airport. They sat down on the benches there, as they still had fifteen minutes until her plane arrived, according to Gaara anyway. Naruto hoped that this Tikirri's plane would crash with her on it. He didn't like her already, and he had good reason to in his mind. If she got angry, his Gaara was history!

Naruto was the jealous kind, and he didn't like this girl, but at the same time, he wanted her to take Gaara from him so he could get Sasuke from Kiba and then he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He half wished that Kiba would die along with Gaara's guardian so he could have them both. He started thinking of ways to accomplish that goal, and started smirking.

"Flight 261 from the Sound Village to the Leaf Village now landing, Gate 3," an electronic female's voice said.

"That's her flight, let's go," Gaara said, smiling.

Naruto didn't like the smile he had on his face, but he followed Gaara to gate three and stood next to him. Passengers started flowing through the gate and into the airport. Gaara was looking around as Naruto was watching Gaara.

"Gaara-chan!" a feminine, sweet, and childlike voice called out.

"Tiki-chan! I missed you!"

Gaara stayed put as a girl with black hair hanging down to her shoulders ran up to him and hugged him. She was wearing a black halter top shirt that went down to her knees with a slit on either side starting just after the chest. She had a pair of dark blue shorts on underneath it and the entire outfit was skin tight. Naruto thought she looked like a slut. Her hair had a blue pin in it that stood out almost as much as Gaara's pupil-less eyes. She was hugging Gaara when she noticed Naruto. Gaara turned around, still in Tikirri's arms, and tried to introduce them.

"Tikirri, this is Naruto," was all he got out before Tikirri interrupted him.

"Who the Hell are you?" she demanded.

In an equally demanding voice, Naruto replied, "I'm Gaara's best friend, Naruto? And who are you, you fucking slut."

Gaara just stood there waiting for Tikirri to lose her cool.

She didn't. Instead, she put on a face that looked like she was calling Naruto an idiot and said, "I'm Tikirri, Gaara's guardian _and_ girlfriend."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't think that Gaara went for older girls, and he said so.

"Don't you dare call me old," Tikirri yelled, and Gaara knew it was time for him to take action. He kissed Tikirri briefly on the lips and she melted.

"Calm down, Tikirri, Naruto doesn't mean anything. He's just trying to protect me, that's all," Gaara said in a gentle and soothing voice.

Tikirri gave Naruto a death glare, but didn't do anything other than that. She loved Gaara, and if Naruto was one of Gaara's friends, she wouldn't hurt him. She licked her lips, taking the taste of Gaara's kiss with her and noticed something wrong. Almost automatically, her death glare turned into a glare that made Naruto's skin crawl. Tikirri knew the taste of her Gaara, and didn't appreciate it when others kissed him. Naruto was dead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**Well, I think Naruto should be afraid." –Sasuke**

"**Well, not only is Tiki-chan after him, but so is Kiba, so you'd better make sure he don't get killed, or else we may not be able to finish this story with a happy ending." –Gaara**

"**Well, after he slept with you, I'm not going to protect him, but I will kill you." –Sasuke**

"**Then I'll have to kill you." –me**

"**Well, let's just leave the story alone for now, until tomorrow, ok?" –Gaara**

"**Fine." –me and Sasuke /look away from each other with arms folded/**

**Please send me reviews, i know the story is confusing, but it will all turn out in the end.**


	9. Chapter 9: Enemies and Lovers

**Well, it's been a while since I last wrote, so I'm hoping to remember everything that's been going on. If I'm correct, Sasuke fucked Naruto then was raped by Kiba as Naruto went to get Gaara from the airport and then they went back to Naruto's house and fucked and then Gaara and Naruto went to the airport to pick me up and then I vowed to kill Naruto and Sasuke vowed to kill Gaara after watching Gaara and Naruto have sex. Sound about right?**

"**Yeah, that's right." –Gaara**

"**I didn't ask you, I asked the readers!" –me**

"**Yeah, well, I've read the story, so that makes me the reader." –Gaara**

_**/muttering under breath/ **_**"He can be so annoying!" –me**

"**I heard that!" –Gaara**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter Nine: Enemies and Lovers**

Tikirri turned her gaze back to Gaara and said, "I've gotta take a piss, I'll be back. Don't move! I might never find you again."

"Ok," Gaara said, watching her leave.

"Why the fuck are you dating somebody like that???" Naruto said in an intimidating voice. Then, in a rather quiet and hurt voice, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I… I'm sorry, Naruto. I just couldn't tell you. I had… I have to figure things out in my head. I don't know what it is about her, but I love her."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do. But the first time we really talked, you told me you loved Sasuke. I don't know. Let me be confused for now."

"Me back!" Tikirri announced as she waltzed up to Naruto and hit his head.

"What the Hell was that for, slut?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"No. Wait, what time is it?"

"Its 2:45," Gaara said.

"SHIT!!! I gotta be at the fair grounds!!!"

"Can you hold your breath under water?" Tikirri asked.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Gaara, be a dear and head to the hotel while I take Naruto to the fairgrounds, k?"

"Sure."

Gaara gave Naruto a hug and whispered "Be careful." in his ear before turning and hugging Tikirri and kissing her on the lips and heading away from the two.

"Let's get something straight, fuck face. Gaara is mine, always and forever. Got it?"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Then drown!" Tikirri said before encasing Naruto in water. She encased herself in water and disappeared before Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't know what happened next. One minute he was surrounded by water in the airport and the next, he was surrounded by nothing but water, blue and lifeless. He seemed to be traveling at incredible speed, but at the same time, standing still. Finally, as he started to lose his breath and his lungs screamed for air, he came out into openness.

Standing on the grass by the fairgrounds, Tikirri was shaking out her long black hair. Naruto stood up and looked at her.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I brought you here by water travel. I can travel through any form of water to anywhere water is, and I can bring some people with me. I'll never water travel with Gaara, I don't know what it'll do to him. Now, back to Gaara, he's mine, so stay away from him!"

"Who said I was with him in the first place?" Naruto asked, trying to bluff his way out of the crushing stare Tikirri was giving him.

"I know what my Gaara tastes like, and I know what he doesn't taste like. You know that the water in your body can be taken out of it as easily as it gets put into your body? It's not a pleasant thing to see, but I'll make an exception with you. Stay away from Gaara!!!"

"And if I say no?"

"Then this will happen to you," Tikirri said as she raised her hand, calling for the water in Naruto's body.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, he fell down, dizzy. He didn't know why he felt as if he was going to die or why his mouth was so dry all of a sudden.

"I only took a tenth of the water your body has. Don't tempt me to take more," Tikirri told Naruto before disappearing into water, and then into nothingness.

"Bitch!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**There, it's done." –me**

"**It's not nearly as good as the last chapter." –Naruto**

"**I'm tired and college just started!!! Shut up!!!" –me /throws shirekin at Naruto/**

"**OW!!!" –Naruto**

"**Maybe you should be nicer to Naruto." –Gaara**

"**Don't start Gaara!!!" –me**

"**That hurt deep." –Gaara /wipes a fake tear from eye/**

"**I'm sorry." –me /kisses Gaara/**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter done and I'm sorry it's so short. And Kandice! GAARA IS MINE AND WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!!! (one of my college mates thinks that Gaara's hers. Never gonna happen people! Never gonna happen!)**


End file.
